


Dean's A Little Tied Up Right Now

by Claudia_bm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_bm/pseuds/Claudia_bm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of Destiel because I feel like I should contribute something already...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's A Little Tied Up Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece of Destiel because I feel like I should contribute something already.

Imagine Dean lying on the bed face down, ass up. There’s a ball gag between his teeth so he can’t close his mouth. His lips are raw red from rubbing into the pillow, which has turned slightly damp from saliva and sweat. His wrists are cuffed to his ankles to immobile him and make his ass raise higher. A spreader bar ties to his knees, forcing his legs far apart. His panties has been pulled down to mid thigh since earlier. He can feel them stretching to their limit, digging into his flesh.

For short: he can’t move an inch without pulling a muscle.

And his cock is hard, so hard he can imagine it red and slightly purple near the head, glistening a bit with pre-come already. He desperately needs a mouth, a hand, _anything_ on it, pretty sure he would be humping the mattress now if he could.

But the jackass angel sitting between his open legs doesn’t let him. Cas hasn’t been doing anything he should for a portion of time that feels like at least  _half an hour_  to Dean. The son of a bitch just sat there rubbing and kneading his ass, murmuring about how pretty beautiful Dean is all _tied up_ just for him, what he would do to Dean: lick into the pretty, pretty hole, spread it open with his fingers (four of them, all the way to the last knuckles). And when he’s _really_ loose, Cas would mount him and fuck Dean right through the mattress. And he won’t be able to come until Cas _allows_ him to _._

Dean’s legs immediately try to clench together on instinct, but can’t. He whimpers pitifully

Cas chuckles while Dean whines and whimpers and whines again. Fuck dignity, if this go on for a minute longer he would fucking _die_. He wriggles his ass as much as he can, near begging now.

Then finally, _finally_ , impossible strong hands tighten their hold on his ass cheeks and spread, and chapped lips close around his orifice and _suck._  

As embarrassing as this sounds, Dean feels like coming already. This night is gonna be _long_.


End file.
